Talk:Smells Like Teen Spirit/@comment-5277119-20140813223817
Degrassi Season 14 Plots 1401: Bandz A Make Her Dance Drew and Dallas, desperate for money, start an underground stip club in the boiler room. Imogen becomes obsessed with anime to the point where it begins to take over her life. Clare finds out the baby's father is Drew and Eli's. Their sperm mixed together to form the child. 1402: Goodies Becky tries to prove to Dallas and Drew she has what it takes to become a stripper. Imogen films Tristan and Miles having sex while they pretend to be characters from a popular anime called Free! to feed her anime fetish Clare thinks she is carrying the devil's spawn when she goes through hard morning sickness and explosive diarrhea. 1403: Hot Mess Imogen is convinced that the new construction workers are Titans and she tries to defeat them. Becky finally gives in to sex with Drew and he dumps her before he can even cum completely. Tristan, jealous of Clare's pregnancy and epic romance, tries to get pregnant with a turkey baster. 1404: Get Her Back Mr Perino goes through depression when his wife leaves him and finds solace in Drew. They end up fucking in the classroom. Becky goes to visit Luke in jail and he complains that an inmate named Crazy Eyes is stalking him. Jack and Imogen fight when Imogen calls out the name of an anime boy during sex. 1405: We Are Family Drew's cousin Blaine Anderson comes to visit during a musical themed episode. Drew sings "She's Having My Baby" to Clare. Blaine and Drew end up having a threesome with Miss Oh. Jenna and Alli, bored with their lackluster sex lives, decide to fool around. Maya tries to seduce Grace. 1406: Shots Drew throws a wild party and when his elderly next door neighbor, JT's Grandmother, comes to complain, they end up fucking. Zig and Zoe have hot wild sex wherever they can, whenever they can. Maya sticks her violin stick up her vagina to try to make music. 1407: Say A Little Prayer Becky has ghost sex with Adam when she starts seeing him. Miss Oh announces that she's pregnant with Drew's child and gets fired from Degrassi. In order to try to help her get her job back, Drew tries to convince Spike to talk to Snake about it and they end up fucking. Imogen returns to school after getting surgery to try to look like an anime character. 1408: Time For Miracles With Clare's due date swiftly coming, Eli comes and tries to get her to marry him. Winston puts it in the wrong hole, sending Frankie to the hospital. Connor is shocked when Lovequeen16 returns to his life. 1409: Timber After Audra kick him out, Drew buys a trailer and invites Clare to live with him. Audra, distraught and drunk, ends up fucking Dallas. Frankie breaks up with Winston for Tiny. 1410: Home Clare and Drew, now finally a couple, look for ways to make money. Zoe is offered to voice an anime character in the final Studio Ghibli movie and Imogen tries to sabotage it, for her gain. Miles and Tristan decide to spice up their sex lives...and it sends Tristan to the hospital. 1411: Love Clare, desperate for weed and alcohol, researches with Alli to see if drinking while pregnant really is that bad. Imogen plots to get the role in the anime movie. Connor and Jenna break up and he starts having sex with Tiny. 1412: Gone Gone Gone In the mid season finale, Audra announces she's pregnant with Dallas' baby and Drew punches Dallas. Alli, sad that Dallas cheated on her, fucks Ms. Kwan, who was visiting for the day. Imogen loses her mind, traps Zoe in a closet during break, and pretends to be her so she'll get the plot in the movie. More to come :D